The present invention relates generally to a system for transferring data between computer storage devices, and more particularly to a system for efficiently synchronizing the contents of specific files stored on two remotely located computers.
There is currently a marked growth and dependence upon mobile and remote computing systems. These systems allow users to access data files (stored at the host site) from remote locations. In many circumstances it is desirable to have a copy of the data file at the remote location for access by a remote user. This presents difficulty where the file is being updated by local users. Alternatively, where the remote user modifies the data file, it is desirable to be able to update the file at the host site.
Where the size of the file is very large, and the communication link, typically a computer modem, is relatively slow (28.8K bits per second), the time and cost to transfer the file can be excessive. This is especially true where there are very few differences between the two files. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to update the file without having to transmit the entire file.